The Scorching Fire
by Kratoscall911
Summary: While in self-exile due to the downfall of his kingdom. Sirius is summoned by his surrogate father, Sirzechs Lucifer. Aware of the challenges up ahead, Prince Sirius prepares for what's to come and the burdens of being a Caelum. Slight AU (Chapter 2 rewritten)
1. Sirius I

Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD and other used characters.

A/N: Oh boy I screwed up this story big time. When I look back at my original story now I couldn't help but cringe. *Shudders in fear* At the time I was a new writer who had no experience in the fan fiction community, but as time went by. I gained a lot of knowledge from better writers. As for my long ass hiatus and stuck on writer's block. College and work have been ridiculous! Nonetheless, you don't want to hear me complain. So here's a rewrite for you guys/gals.

"Sirius" Talking

'Sirius' Thinking

 **"** _ **Andruil**_ **"** Power/ability

 **"Deity"** Gods/Dragon talking

 **'Deity'** Gods/Dragon thinking

* * *

Scorching Fire

 **Sirius I**

In the gorgeous palace that resides in the Underworld, Prince Sirius Caelum made his way across the marble flooring in a regal manner. Someone befitting of his status as one of the great houses in the underworld. Accompanying the young Prince and few paces ahead of him was a beautiful lady in a blue and white maid outfit, with long silver hair and matching silver eyes. Her name is Grayfia Lucifage. Head maid of House Gremory.

"Do I have to be here Sirius?" Protested a silvered haired teen, who also accompanies the maid and the prince.

"Are you not my Queen Vali?" Sirius replied to the man in his signature black leather jacket and his green V-neck shirt.

The now mention Vali could only frown at his reply. Not at all pleased with being given a question back. "A simple _why_ is substantial. You know?" He replied.

"As my Queen, your duty is to be my closest advisor, appointed and authorized to make decisions on behalf of their Kings absent and or present. This is such a situation that I need you to be here."

"And what so important that you need me here?"

The Caelum could only shake his head. "I don't know Vali, Grayfia would not specify."

"Whatever the case maybe Sirius I hope it's not bad news."

Sirius grimaced at the idea. He hopes it wasn't the case. Especially with the rise of the Khaos Brigade. Things have been alarming since the Devil Civil War and Great War. The Khaos Brigade has been running amuck in the supernatural community and even in human governments as of late. In one such occasion, his peerage was sent to the Clock Tower to prevent a Civil War. The already unstable political landscape of the Mage Association did not help at all. Luckily with the help of a professor and a student who the latter is his bishop, the Mage Association has somewhat been stable for the past few years or so.

Now having arrived at his destination, the maid generously opens the door for the pair. Across the room and behind the desk sat a man with shoulder-length crimson hair. That person is the one and only Sirzechs Lucifer, one of the four leaders of the devil faction. The man that usurped and revolted against the original Four Great Satans. To him, his father by all but blood. The man that concealed him away from the eyes of the supernatural world after his real father was backstabbed by his own kin.

"Prince Sirius, Vali." Sirzechs respectively nodded to the two. "Take a seat you two, this will surely take a while to explain." Sirius and Vali complied with the offer and settled on the leather armchairs. The maid who ushered them made her way to the side of her husband.

"Sirzechs could you explain the reason for this summoning? Sirius requested the crimson haired devil. The only answer given to him was a blank expression. Only to look away second later to retrieve a letter from under his desk. "Do you know my sister Rias?"

Sirius could only snort. "Of course, I do. You're an absolute sis-con." It was indeed true, there have been days where Sirzechs will go through his collection of photos and point out how adorable his "little" sister is. Though in his opinion, she was beyond adorable she was beautiful! For somebody so young she had the body of a full-grown woman. Though he wouldn't say that outwardly in fear of an overprotective brother.

Off to the side, Sirius could see Grayfia shoulders inaudibly shake as if she's holding a giggle, Vali in the meantime, snickered. All the while, Sirzechs grinned at the jab, "Aye that is indeed true, but…" Sirzechs expression became grave afterward. "I should have clarified my question. Who is my sister among the Devils houses?"

He raised an eyebrow at the question, the young Prince nonetheless answered. "Your sister Rias Gremory is talented with the power of destruction that you and your sister inherited from the Bael clan of that of your mother side. In the line of succession, she is the next heir to the House of Gremory. She also has a peerage but is unfinished as of now." He concluded.

"And?" Sirzechs emphasize as he leans forward on his desk.

"She is also betrothed to Riser Phenex, who is third in the line of succession to House Phenex. Why are you requesting such strange questions Sirzechs?"

At the mentioned name of Riser Phenex, Sirzechs began to ball up a fist like he was about punch something. Sirius seeing the obvious signs of loathing assume that this meeting had to deal with a Phenex." A loveless marriage I will assume. Is it the reason why you brought Vali and me here?"

Sirzechs nodded to confirm Sirius suspicion. Both could only sigh. He needed a drink now, especially something with a kick to it. 'I need my wine now.' He complained inwardly. "Why evolve me in this affair? You know I'm still in hiding?" He questions the redhead once more.

Before Sirzechs could answer his question, Grayfia decided to finally interject in this meeting. "Lord Sirius, when we were organizing old files of destroyed houses from both the Great War and the civil war, we stumble upon your house's files. As we were searching through it we manage to spot a marriage pact that was signed by your father and Lord Gremory long before the Phenex Clan." She respectively said.

"Where would this contract exactly be at?" He received said paper from Sirzechs, the same exact one from earlier in the meeting. He began to read all of it, to the benefits of both houses joining, his own father penmanship, and signature of Lord Gremory to his house's sigil and name at the end. Finish reading it, he handed back to Sirzechs.

"So, my father created this before his death... I see then." He solemnly whispered. "How long have you found this?" He looked at his surrogate father.

"Ten years ago," Sirzechs stated plainly.

"Yet you decided to show to me now?" Sirius furiously voiced. His hands slamming hard on top of the wooden desk.

"Easy Sirius," Calmed Vali. "Let Sirzechs explain before you accidentally light up this place on fire." To his infuriation, Vali and Sirzechs nodded in agreement. "Fine explains." He complied.

"At first Riser seemed to be a decent kid back then, but as the years go by I started to see drastic changes in his attitude. Riser became an arrogant piece of shit who think of my sister as property! I even overheard him saying what he would do unbelievable things to my sister on their wedding night! The reason why I haven't obliterated him to nothingness is that of my damn position as a Maou!" He seethed in anger. Grayfia while rubbed her husband back, trying to comfort him as much as possible. "My love, calm down."

"Sirzechs why do you trust your sister future on my shoulder?"

Sirzechs stood up from his seat and walked up in front of Sirius, laying a firm grip on his right hand on Sirius right shoulder. "Sirius, I am not asking this as one of the Maou's but as your father by all but blood. I want my sister to be happy and to be protected. Her big brother can't be there with her forever you know? You'll be her only hope of getting out of this loveless marriage. Will you accept this request?" He shut his eyes to think about his decisions, contemplating what was the right thing to do. 'What would Father do?'

Now revealing his beautiful Amethyst eyes. Sirius stood up and face Sirzechs with determination. "I accept your request Sirzechs."

Pleased that Sirius accepted his request. The Maou shock his adopted son hand to form the agreement. "You Know Sirius that you're going to reveal yourself to the world if you do this. You can back down right now and I'll find another way to resolve this problem." Said the Crimson haired devil as he releases his handshake.

Smiling at his father figure he reassures him that he could do it.

"I think it's my time to make my presence in the world. I know both the angels and fallen angels will go after me. Even the old Maou faction will try and hunt me down. All because I'm his son and last of my kin to carry _**Successor's Right**_."

Catching Sirzechs off guard Sirius gave a firm grip on Sirzechs shoulders with his hands. Looking at him with more determination. Sirius made the Maou an oath.

"This is the only way that will benefit both of us. Sirzechs your dear sister future is in danger. I think it's my time to reveal and bring back my house from the ashes. Sirzechs… father... a Caelum will never leave his duties left abandon!"

Smiling in determination Sirius said his farewells so he could gather the rest of his peerage about their situation. Both Devils waved goodbye one more time before He and Vali used a magic circle to teleport to some place unknown to them.

 **Kuoh City**

In a small city called Kuoh, two figures sat on the edge of the tallest skyscraper and looked down upon the people below. Besides Sirius, a seventeen years old teen with mesmerizing blue eyes sat right next to him. Both enjoying the scenic view.

"It's sure a beautiful night Sirius, it reminds very much of Fuyuki city." Said the young beauty, her wavy black hair blowing gently in the cold windy night. To keep warm she wore her favorite red turtleneck and for some strange reason, she decides to wear a black skirt with black high stocking. 'Perhaps trying to get attention from a certain battle maniac of ours.' He mused.

Sirius chuckled at the fond memories there. "It sure does Rin. The next time we stop by at your home, I'm taking a few of your vintage wine bottles."

"Fine by me, never been a wine person." She shrugged not at all caring for the matter.

The sound of chains rattling interrupted their conversation, both looked behind to see Vali landing. "So why exactly are we all here for? Besides you introduce yourself to the next heiress of House Gremory." Said Vali, having just returned from scouting the city.

Grinning back at the silvered haired teen he informed him the news that will make him glee with joy. "Vali, Sirzechs inform me that Rias Gremory's pawn is the Red Dragon Emperor."

The silver hair responded back with a huge grin himself. "Albion, you heard that? The Red Dragon Emperor is here!"

 **"I heard you, partner, the Red One has finally awoken."** Said the voice of a dragon.

"Vali please refrain from fighting the host of the boosted gear. We're just going to be there to introduce ourselves." Lectured Rin.

"Fine I will, but I won't promise you," Vali responded back with a smirk.

"Actually, you two, only I would be intending this meeting due to our peerages past history with Rias's, it would only complicate things more, so for now just relax in the house that Sirzechs kindly offered us to stay at. 'Yeah especially with a certain nekoshou and blue haired knight of ours.'

"Yes, Sirius." Nodded Rin.

"Fine." Vali nonchalantly waved back.

"Good." He nodded. "Let's head out then." At that, the trio teleported to their destination and regroup with the rest of the peerage.


	2. Sirius II, III & Issei I

Disclaimer: I do not own any but my OC.

"Sirius" Talking

'Sirius' Thinking

 **"** _ **Andruil**_ **"** Power/ability

 **"Deity"** Gods/Dragon talking

 **'Deity'** Gods/Dragon thinking

* * *

 _The Scorching Fire_

 **Sirius II**

He was quite annoyed by the circumstance in front of him. No, it was not the place they would be staying at for the entirety of their mission. The place had a simple, yet elegant western style house located at the corner of the intersection. It had enough rooms to accommodate both him and his peerage personal items. It also helped that the house was within walking distance to the shopping district in case he or anybody from his peerage decide to relax and eat out.

What really annoyed him was the person on one of many countless boxes that stacked at the entrance of the house, blocking him from entering. And by the looks of the 1920's automobile parked nearby, he knew exactly who the culprit is. "When I told you to bring only necessary belongings, I didn't say your entire workshop. Asami." He heaves a sigh.

It only made the now mention Asami giggle at his irritation. "This is my necessary belonging Siri." She teased, who then closed the distance between them. "It's good to see you again old friend."

Sirius replied back with a smiled on his face, as they enveloped in a hug. "Still rocking the red lipstick, I see Ms. Sato." Let going their embrace, Sirius had a good look at Asami beautiful light-green eyes and the aromatic smell of cherry blossom on her long raven hair.

Asami Sato is his second Rook and third person to join his peerage. Out of everybody in his peerage, she was the one that could devise a plan on the spot. She also happens to be the group's engineer, almost able to fix anything that deals with transportations.

"You look lovely as ever." He said softly to the raven-haired beauty. A soft blush rose on her cheek, by the unexpecting compliment he gave.

"Umm thanks." She said awkwardly, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "So, where everybody else at? You know that I've never seen any of them for ten years now." She said.

He would have loved to continue to make his Rook fluster, but he too was curious. While he knew where Rin and Vali are at around the city. He was never notified of everybody else's current location. "Well, Rin took Vali to the shopping district. As for the rest of the gang, I have no clue."

She could only jump in glee to his answer. "I didn't know they started dating!"

"Hate to burst your bubble but, nope, they aren't dating at all." He said, which earned a pouty expression on his Rook. "Though she does have an interest in are White Dragon of ours."

"Does Vali in return have a thing for her?"

He couldn't help snort in amusement at the obliviousness of his best friend. For years he notices Rin trying to get Vali attention. To no surprise, Vali could not take any of the hints. "That battle maniac is to focus on the thrill of battle than talk to girls. Also, I think its best you don't tease Rin about it." He light-hearted warn Asami. Sirius couldn't help but imagine the scene of Rin denying the claim while she shot _**Gandr's**_. Just him visualizing it made the exiled Prince grin.

"What are you smiling now Sirius?" She rose an eyebrow at him.

"Oh, it's nothing, let's just get your stuff in your room. By then the rest of the gang would arrive."

After he helped Asami placed her belongings in her room. He decided to head on top the roof by himself to meditate. while he stared blankly at the towering structure of downtown Kuoh. The morning air breeze gently blew through his golden locks as he inhaled his cigarette. "Strange for a moment I didn't felt your presence till now," said Sirius, his tone neutral as he exhales a puff of smoke with his eyes still lingering on the view.

"Few have ever bypass Rin's bounded field so easily without setting any of the alarms. I'm impressed." The Prince said with pride, whilst turning around to see the figure, "Right Chelsea?"

 **Issei I**

On a grassy hill that overlooked the school courtyard. Issei Hyoudou, a second-year student at Kuoh Academy laid flat on his back. Hands clasped behind his head, as he reelected last night event.

All thoughts were all on his president. Issei remembered president trying to surrender her virginity to him. To his astonishment, he stood frozen at the naked form of Rias on top of him. Things would have gone further, if not for the appearance of a maid. To say the least, he was grateful for the intervention.

 **"Boy, are you still thinking about last night incident?"** Interrupted a booming voice from within his head.

Issei sighed sadly. His eyes still linger on the clear blue sky of Kuoh as he did so. "I am Ddraig, and just thinking about it makes me worried for buchou."

 **"While you had your thing with the Gremory, I felt a spike of energy from the White One."**

"The White One?" His eyebrow quirk in curiosity. Issei had never heard a name such as that before. "Who's the White One?"

 **"He is called by many names; Gwiber, White Dragon Emperor, or the Vanishing Dragon, but to me, he is simply known as my rival."**

The way his Sacred Gear expressed, sounded like he was reminiscing an old friend. "How did you guys become rivals anyways?" Genuinely interest in his Sacred Gear past.

The red dragon could only help but let out a gruff chuckle. **"To put it simply, Albion and I fought because we had finally found an advisory who could rival our power. We would have continued on fighting, if not for the interference of the Three Factions. Though to be fair we were the one to interrupt their _little_ fight of theirs."**

"And here you are, stuck in a perverted teenager body."

 **"Oh, trust me, boy, I had to deal with far worse wielder's in the past. One time ago I had a host who couldn't even awaken me at all!"**

Their conservation would have continued, if not for the voice of Kiba calling his name.

"There you are Issei-kun!" Shouted the blond knight of Rias Gremory. "President called me to inform you that we have an important meeting at the Club. It's very urgent!"

Something was definitely wrong.

 **Occult Research Club**

Now at the clubroom, he noticed that everybody had already settled down for today's activities. To the left of him, sat Koneko. The always stoic girl munched on her chocolate wafer without any second thought. Beside her sat Asia, an innocent smile directed at him. He in return smiled.

His attitude, however, changed when his eyes made contact with the person across the room of him. On the right side of Rias and Akeno was the maid from last night.

Even with the vision of a devil, he had a better look at the maid. She wore a blue and white French maid outfit that formed perfectly around her waist and bust. She had matching silver eyes and hair that are braided on each side of her face.

"Looks like everybody is here," Rias said as she sighed and continued. "Before we start today's club activities, there's something I need tell you all."

"Lady Rias do you wish for me to explain them the situation?" The maid interjected.

"No Grayfia-san, it's best if I said it. The truth is-" Before his Buchou could finish what she was saying a magic circle appeared behind him.

'What? I thought everybody was here?' Issei inwardly said. Perhaps it's another maid of house Gremory? If so, He hoped she was hot like this one!

"Phenex." Kiba venomously mumbled to the side of him.

Within the magic circle, a man appeared in a red suit. "Ah, the human world, how vile it is." The man said with disgust, while his blue eyes scanned the room.

Issei notices the man's eyes locked on Rias. Eyes full of lust. "Rias my love it's nice to meet you again." He smugly said while he slowly crept his way to the Princess of Ruin. Like a panther stalking its prey.

In a span of a few seconds, he was already infuriated by this guy tone. "Alright, who's this douche?" He pointed his finger at the new guy.

The man in the red suit retorted with great distaste, his blue eyes narrowed and directed at him. "Ah. And who are you?"

Unfazed by the sneer, issei stood definitely at the man in the red suit. "My name is Issei Hyoudou wielder of _**Boosted Gear**_! One and only Pawn of Rias Gremory!" He said to Riser with pride.

"Okay." He plainly said with no care in the world. Who the while continued to make his way to Buchou.

"Then who the hell are you?" Issei shouted in frustration. He was tempted to use Boosted Gear on this prick. However, the voice of the maid interrupted his chance to do so.

"His name is Riser Phenex, a pure-blooded devil and third son of the Phenex clan. He is also betrothed to Lady Rias." Interrupted the maid.

…

"Wait this guy is marrying president?!" Shouted the bewildered pawn. He couldn't believe it; his president is marrying this ass-hole!

The now named Riser smirked. "I'm indeed marrying Rias, and you better understand what your station is, peasant!"

"How many times do I have to tell you, Riser. I will not marry you!" Buchou said with anger as she slammed her hands on the desk.

"Rias my dear. "Riser Phenex said with a cocky grin. "Your father will be displeased if his only daughter continues this path of rebellion." He said while he put a hand on her chin and the other closed to her midriff. "Need I—Riser remind you the reason why we must marry?"

"No," Rias answered with clinch teeth.

"Yet you wish to let your clan go extinct like the others?" Riser smuggles retort. His hand now on her ass.

Issei finally had enough of this d-bag, not only he insulted him by calling him peasant of all things but touching his president! As he summons _**Boosted Gear**_ to pummel this guy to the floor, the silvered hair maid cleared her throat to get everyone's attention. "Actually, Lord Riser your contract is now conflicted with another great house. That's the main reason for this meeting."

For a moment, Issei and everybody in the room became silent by the news. Unable to coup with the unexpecting new.

"Ehhh! Another one!" Issei outwardly screamed, dismissing his Sacred Gear in the process.

This surprise both the high-class devils. Especially Riser, who not a moment ago had a cocky grin. "You can't be serious? When did this happen?" Said the confuse Phenex, with a frown.

"I'm new to this as well Grayfia-san. Why wasn't I informed?" Rias said who now made as much distance from Riser.

"A few days ago, the heir of a great house made his return to the Underworld. The heir's father had made the contract hundreds of years prior to the Phenex's and the son arrival made the pact come into effect." Grayfia stated simply.

Riser while sneered. "It doesn't matter who they are. Great or lesser house, Rias is my mine by right! Whoever they are there nothing but weaklings. That is why they went extinct. How path-."

The Phenex didn't get to finish his insult when Issei felt a chill crawl up his neck. And by the looks of everybody else grim expressions, they too must have felt it as well.

"Lord Riser." Said the Maid. Her tone now murderous. "It is best if you refrain from insulting House Caelum. For you should be grateful that you get to exist, if, for not for the heroic deed of King Regis Caelum, house Phenex would have perished long ago. The silvered hair Queen fearsomely defended.

Even though he barely knew the hot maid. A woman like her would not so easily get mad. And by the shocked look buchou had. She too has never seen Grayfia angry.

"Would you kindly clarify on that Grayfia-san?" Buchou asked the silver-haired maid who the latter now calmed down.

The head maid of house Gremory could only shake her head. "I'm greatly disappointed in you lady Rias, I thought you would have paid attention to your history lesson. Especially regarding King Regis. But, if it pleases you, I will tell you one of his Grace's many great deeds. One in which he saved the parents of lord Riser. During the Great War, lord and lady Phenex and their twenty legions were besieged and in circled on all sides by the forces of the fallen angels. That army was led by no other than the legendary cadre Kokabiel. Outnumbered four too one, short of rations, and morale low. The Phenex's knew defeat loomed over them and their legions. Yet their demise never came as the banners of a white sword on a purple field speckled with four-pointed stars appeared over the horizon. The small yet elite force of ten thousand boldly smashed into the fallen angel ranks. Within the fray and where the fighting was the most intense, King Regis dueled against Kokabiel. With Kokabiel critically injured and losing half of his army to the much smaller yet superior force. The cadre called in for a retreat."

"Tch! Fine I will refrain from insulting his majesty legacy, for even I, Riser will back down from the strongest Queen. As I heard that Sirzech peerage is made of monsters." Said the now defeated Phenex. Though by his voice he wasn't entirely genuine about it.

"Hold up a second," His President said, now at her seat, her hands rubbing her temples. "King Regis Caelum as in the _Lord of Light?!"_

" _Lord of Light_?" He mutters to no one particular.

Fortunately for him, Kiba was nearby and answered for him. "It is a moniker that Regis-sama was given too in both the Great War and Civil War. Even both fallen angels and angels call him that. For they admire his valor and battle prowess."

"Indeed, they do admire his bravery and the achievements he did on the battlefield. Most importantly they feared him," Grayfia nodded in agreement. "For the Caelum's inherited the ability that nullifies and use the power that every devil is inherently weak too. An ability that made even the original Satan's tremble in fear. The power to control l-"

"It still doesn't matter if he's some son from house Caelum!" Riser interrupted the maid. "Rias is mine by my right! The fact that my lord father made a pact between lord Gremory is still in effect is evidence that I should have her! Even if it takes me to incinerate everybody in this room." Riser defiantly shouted while fire began to surround him. Only it to be put down by the presence of the maid once again.

"Should you ever disrupt peace in this meeting again Lord Riser, I swear on my king name that will not hold back," Grayfia stated coldly, which promptly made the Phenex immediately sit down.

"Grayfia-san what are the terms of the contract?" His buchou replied solemnly.

"Its best if his highness arrives here to discuss his terms in person." Stated Grayfia.

As if on cue, a magic circle appeared on the same spot as the Phenex's, yet unlike the red and orange flames that Riser appeared from. A blinding white light showered the room instead. To Issei disbelief, the white light gave him a burning sensation. Like the time he was grazed by a holy spear back in the abandoned church.

Within the magic circle, emerge a tall young man in his early twenties with light blond hair. Yet what differentiated Riser and this new figure were their eyes. This man haunting amethyst eye that could pierce through your soul. He wore a purple silk surcoat embroidered with a white sword with its blade facing downwards. White trousers and black riding boots with spurs attach. A white shoulder cape with a silver pauldron that is fastened to the left shoulder and a silver aiguillette on the opposite shoulder is attached.

"Good afternoon, for my name is Prince Sirius of House Caelum." The aforementioned Prince half bowed with his right hand over his heart. "It's an honor to meet you all."

 **Sirius III**

After he had introduced himself to those in the room he was seated on a pleasantry soft couch that Grayfia had offered. While he and they waited for the arrival of refreshments from the queen of Rias. Sirius had a good look at the people in the room. More specifically the members of Rias's peerage. With the information given to him by Sirzechs prior to the meeting via Grayfia, he knew who they are.

The one that caught him the most interest would be Issei Hyoudou. And for some odd reason, the current wielder of _**Boosted Gear**_ glared at him? Nonetheless, he cared not for the look the pawn gave him. For he was focused on the power the young dragon held. What little power he had.

When he had first arrived at Kuoh to discover that this generation Red Dragon Emperor would be in Lady Rias peerage. He was greatly amused by the chances of it. Both Caelum and Gremory, who were soon to bound houses by marriage will have the two-heavenly Dragons in their respective peerages. His amusement turned into shock when he discovered that the Red Dragon Emperor power barely exceeds that of a devil toddler. If Vali were to discover the current wielder fighting prowess, Vali would shout in disappointment.

'Damn it I shouldn't have told him that the Red Dragon is here.' He mentally slapped himself. 'That battle maniac just had to release his presence to his sacred gear rival.'

From across the mahogany table lazily sat Riser Phenex, the third son and third in line of succession of house Phenex. "So, your majesty," The Phenex mockingly stated his title. Which made Sirius inwardly ticked by his rudeness. "What made you interested in my Rias? Is it the status of marrying a Gremory or is it the fact you would be fucking the most desirable women in the Underworld?" Riser vulgar said with a huge grin plastered on his face.

'Interested in Lady Rias?' He Inwardly snorted. Far from it, she's is indeed attractive, but that's that. They were complete strangers. He doesn't know what her dislike or likes are. Nor her quirks. Mayhap he would grow to love her in the future, but right now the only reason why he truly accepted the contract was that he owed a debt of gratitude to Sirzechs and Grayfia for taking care of him for all these years. If it not for their intervention, house Caelum would have been extinct eight-hundred years ago. Not accounting for the illegitimate bastards that his grandfather Rigel Caelum had.

He, however, couldn't publicly announce that Sirzechs is the reason that motivated him to uphold the contract. Once Sirzechs usurped the title of Lucifer, his inheritance to House Gremory was stripped and past to his sister. Which made it tricky to intervene without gaining the ire of some nobility. If the nobility were to catch Sirzech intervening it would give a reason for them to distraught his position as one of the four Satans. Even worst will be if they start a rebellion.

His other reason was that the Gremory have a total of one hundred fifty-six thousand troops at their disposal which equated to twenty-six legions. If he consummates the marriage, he would be given the best opportunity to reconquer his land. And if he's really lucky he might gain the Sitri's army due to Rias's close relation with the heiress. 'An army of that size would allow me to place heads on spikes on those who committed treason on my family.' He mused to himself.

"So, Sirius, what will be your answer then? Riser is not pleased when not given a quick answer." The Phenex rudely interrupted his train of thought.

"I am a Prince, lord Riser," he sternly corrected the Phenex. "As for your answer, I wish to gain an army to take back what is rightfully mine, and to upheld my grace father last act." He stated simply to Riser. He then turns attention to Rias. "My apologies for the bluntness Lady Rias, but I did not come here solely for you." His eyes directed to the Princess of Ruin. Rias in return could only nod at his words. Amethysts met sapphire for a moment when a laugh got their attention.

"That's it?" The Phenex laughed as he stood up from where he sat. "What about this boy," He replied smugly. "Forget about this betrothal between my Rias, bend the knee and lick my shoes and maybe I'll let you borrow my army." He emphasis it by placed his foot on the table.

Sirius coldly glared at Riser. "Trend carefully with the way you speak to me Riser Phenex. One more offense from you and I would be forced to put you down." It was no bluff, it was a promise.

Things could have escalated, if not for the head maid of Gremory to snuff the Phenex uproar. "Enough Lord Riser, stop provoking Prince Sirius, he is here to discuss terms." Riser could only scowl as he sat back down.

Before they discuss the issue at hand. The queen of Rias made her arrival with a cart full of pastries and drinks. His stomach rumbled at the appearance of the freshly baked apple strudel. To his good fortune, nobody seems to bother to comment on his stomach growl.

"Prince Sirius," The Queen of Rias curtsied to him. "My name is Akeno Himejima, queen of Rias Gremory. What may I help with you this afternoon?" Akeno Himejima, a name he has heard many times from his only knight. And the initial words when he had discovered the bloodied form of his knight.

"I would like to have an apple strudel with whip cream over the top. Please." He kindly asked lady Himejima. "As well as your coffee, just black." He said as the freshly roasted coffee invaded his nostril.

While he continues to quietly sip on his coffee and the occasional bite of pastry. Grayfia returns to speaking. "As you know the contract formed between Lord Zeoticus and King Regis has precedence over that of the Phenex. But due to the passing of King Regis and the collapse of his kingdom. We only assumed that Prince Sirius had perished as well in the capital city of Turris Solis. This subsequently pushed the contract of the Phenex. As an effect to these events both contracts is conflicted with one another." The queen of Sirzech proclaimed.

Sirius inwardly mirth at the cover story that Grayfia had fabricated. In the public eyes, everyone believed he was deceased. The only exception is the four Satan's, and Grayfia knew he survived. Before the meeting, not only he was given the information of each member in Rias peerage prior to the meeting. Grayfia explained to him that she would be fabricating his return to fulfill his contract. In order to not arise suspicion from the Phenex.

"The means to resolve this issue is if either Prince Sirius or Lord Riser back down. If neither won't withdraw from their contracts, a Rating Game would resolve the matter. The winner would have a validate contract and the defeated would be forced to get rid of theirs. So, what will it be then Prince Sirius and Lord Riser?" The maid observed him and Riser, as she waited for a response from both of them.

He considered his words, only for the insufferable voice of Riser to awaken his thought. "isn't it obvious," he proclaimed with a sneer. "I have eight wins under my belt in the Rating Games, you on the other hand boy have none whatsoever. Besides, there's no way I'm backing out on this opportunity to have what's _mine._ " He turned to look at the heiress lustfully.

Sirius of the house Caelum, Prince of the Dúnedain's, son and legitimate heir to King Regis, stood up from where he sat, head held high as he proclaims his intention to those in the room. "As a Prince, it is paramount of me to uphold my last father act. As such I will not back down from this Lady Grayfia." He firmly stated to his surrogate mother. All the while Riser laughing manically at his declaration.

"You're actually fucking serious!" Riser cried in laughter. "I will show you what I'm capable of." At the snap of Riser's finger emerge fifth-teen figures from the magic circle of the Phenex. "This here is my peerage. A completed peerage at that." Riser haughtily said.

Sirius amethyst eyes examined each and every member of Riser's peerage. In short, he was not impressed. The only one posing a threat beside Riser would be his Queen, but even that wasn't an issue to him nor his peerage.

"Where is your peerage?" Riser queried the exiled Prince. "If you have one at all that is."

"They are currently on their way to Kuoh at this very moment," Sirius stated. Riser didn't seem to be satisfied with his answer. He was about to retort when Grayfia interjected.

"Since both houses refuse to withdraw from their respective contracts. In ten days from now, a Rating Game would determine who the victorious will be. Prince Sirius, do you accept this term?"

Sirius accepted the proposition with a nod. "I do accept."

"And what of you Lord Riser?" Grayfia unemotional grey eyes stared at the Phenex.

Riser while grinned. "Of course, I'll accept the term. Ten days are enough for me to plan the wedding."

"In that case, this meeting has officially concluded," Grayfia stated.

Before Sirius departed via magic circle, he turned to look at Riser. "Riser Phenex," He coldly spoke to his adversary. "A Caelum remembers." He stated ambiguously, whilst the divine white flame twirled around him.


End file.
